


Tales of San Baka

by Ohayousoro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohayousoro/pseuds/Ohayousoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The misadventures of Nico Honoka and Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of San Baka

“Honoka-Chan, look! Nico Chan is sleeping” Rin sniggered, pointing at the third year, who was fast asleep in the Idol Research Club room. Honoka walked over and stared at the sleeping upperclassman. 

“Nico-Chan must still be tired from yesterday’s practice” Honoka grinned. “She’s been sleeping in the club room a lot lately.”

Rin grinned mischievously, from ear to ear. Grabbing a marker from the computer desk drawer she said in a sing-song voice. “Nico-Chan should know not to pass out when there’s markers about.” Removing the lid and sneaking the tip of the marker closer to Nico’s face, Rin paused. “I wonder what I should write?”

“Rin-Chan!” Honoka snapped, quietly enough so as not to wake the senior up. “Don’t keep the markers to yourself, where’s mine?”

“Check the desk.” Rin waved her free hand, already drawing whiskers on Nico’s cheeks. 

Nico twitched in her slumber, yet she didn’t wake up. “Found one!” Honoka chirped, returning with another permanent marker. “Ooo cute whiskers, Rin-Chan.” She giggled. Looking at the lines drawn across Nico’s face. “Let me try.” Honoka dove straight in, scribbling glasses and a mustache, all the while the two ginger haired girls stifled their laughter.

After five minutes and strained laughter, Nico’s face was plastered with ink. Whiskers, a mustache, glasses, and a rather decorative ‘Baka Nico’ written in kanji across her forehead. It was only until Nico showed signs of awakening that the Rin and Honoka decided it was time to leave before she realized what happened.

It was the careless slam of the door that fully woke Nico from her sleep. “Whoozere?” She mumbled, looking around. Seeing no one, Nico assumed it was her Imagination. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stood up and checked her phone for the time. “twenty minutes, I need more energy. At least it’s still early.” She grumbled to herself. “I still have a few minutes before class.” Grabbing her bag, Nico locked up the Idol Research Club room and made her way to her first class. But something was different, people were staring, laughing even. “Is something funny to you?” She asked a second year, who was giggling as she passed. 

“Oh, uh. No. N-nothing.” She stammered, trying to hide a smile before she sped away from the small third year. 

“What’s wrong with people today?” She huffed, continuing towards her classroom. The stares and laughter went on for a while until a familiar voice caught her attention.

“Nicochi, are you alright? People keep staring at you.” Nozomi walked up to Nico and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you being bullied by- oh…” She stopped when she saw the scribbles on Nico’s face. “Nicochi, I think you need to freshen up. I’ll cover for your absence.”

“What are you talking about?” Nico questioned. “I know I just woke up, but I can’t look that bad.” An encouraging look from Nozomi was all it took to convince Nico. “Fine then, I’ll go. But you better cover for me.”

A short walk later and a single glance in the mirror made everything clear. “Someone’s gonna pay for this.” Nico fumed, thinking who could have been stupid enough to pull a prank like this. Nozomi was the one who told her, Eli is too responsible, Maki was sick today, Hanayo and Kotori Wouldn’t dare do something like this. That left only two others. “I’m gonna kill ‘em.”

Once the ink was mostly off, Nico returned to her class, which had since started, wearing a face mask and covering her forehead with her bangs as much as possible. She only had to wait until lunch to get her revenge.

After what seemed like forever, the lunch bell rang, and Nico sprang towards the door. They’d probably be in the club room when she got there, so Nico took her time. As she reached her destination,she swung the door open to see the culprits sitting at the center table.

“You two are dead.” She hissed, ripping off the mask to show the faded ink marks.

“Crap” Honoka gasped.

“Oh, would you look at the time.” Rin Chuckled nervously “I should go.”

Locking the door behind her, Nico pointed at her underclassmen. “Not so fast. You’re not leaving till I get revenge.” Pulling out a handful of permanent markers she grinned menacingly. “This’ll be fun.”

Ten minutes later, Rin and Honoka emerged from the club room with ‘Idiot’ written across their faces in different colors. 

“You better clean it all off before class.” Nico chuckled, still wearing a grim smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to make this a regular thing


End file.
